


Found Your Home In Me.

by abcsupercorp



Series: AU  stories [4]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), multi - Fandom
Genre: AvaLance, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Lots of gay ships, Some Angst., SuperCorp, Wayhaught - Freeform, Zarlie - Freeform, cute stuff, deanoru - Freeform, just a cute story, soft stuff, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: karolina dean is tired of how her parents treat her, especially her mom and that stupid step father of hers , trevor, so she moves out of her parents house and moves in with her cousin kara. where she meets her new neighbor nico and her older adopted sister lena.i do not own any character or the show except trevor and my oc'ssort of inspired by other Runaways/SG crossovers.





	1. Moving Out.

**Author's Note:**

> time for me to bring runaways into the mix but mainly deanoru!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karolina moves out of her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they made leslie sort of likeable in the show but she did you know what to molly's parents so i dislike her.

"Karolina Elisa Dean, can you ever do anything right?" Leslie yelled as she scolded her older daughter. Karolina let out an annoyed groan.

"Mother, for the last time, Trevor was the one who left all those chips out" Karolina replied. Trevor is her new step dad after Frank was arrested. 

"do not blame your father for this, young lady" Leslie scolded.

"He is not my father and you know it" Karolina said as she rose out of her chair, "my father died a long time ago, and Frank was once him but he's not anymore. Trevor will never be my father"

"Karolina, honey, he's trying. Why can't you try and get along?" Leslie asked, trying to calm herself down. 

"Mother, I can't. Not when he's constantly belittling me and everything I do" she paused for a second, "I'm moving out"

"What?" Leslie asked incredulously, "you can't be serious Karolina Dean"

"Oh I am very serious, mother. Trevor acts like a teenager more than I do!" She said, her voice rising, "I'm leaving"

"And where would you go?" Leslie asked, "you're barely eighteen" 

"I will be in a month and for now, I can move in with Kara. National City isn't very far from here and I can get there on foot, or Kara can pick me up" Karolina told her.

Leslie scoffed. She said something that would make Alex punch her.

"That woman is not our family, Karolina. She's some stranger that my brother brought into his family" Leslie told her. Karolina's blood boiled to a brim.

"Don't you DARE speak about my cousin that way. She is more family and has treated me more like family than you ever did, mother, yes, you, my own blood. She's not blood but she's my family. So is Alex. She lost her whole planet and witnessed it when she was a little girl. She's Supergirl, for pete's sake. She is an amazing woman, just like Alex is" She yelled, "I'm leaving and you can't stop be"

"but I can, and I will" Leslie threatened, "if you step one foot out of this house young lady, we are no longer family. You're no longer my daughter, nor are you Nicholas' sister" 

"I'm good with that" Karolina replied as she left her mother and went to her room to pack her clothes. She packed whatever she could, since she can't exactly move all her stuff out. Leslie realized what her words did and how it just destroyed her family. But Karolina was set on leaving and within a few hours, Kara was at their house. 

* * *

"You're not taking my daughter away" Leslie said as she gripped Kara's arm when she arrived, "I won't let you"

"oh but you will" Kara said as she snatched her arm away from Leslie. "You said it yourself, she's not family anymore if she leaves the house and here she is. Leaving the house. You made your bed Aunt Leslie. Yes, I call you that because I still respect you, and I promised my dad I'd call you that even though you don't think I'm any good. Unlike you, whose disrespected me since I was a little girl" she said, "c'mom Karolina, let's go" 

Karolina loaded her last box into the car. Nicholas was crying and begging her not to leave, and leaving her little brother alone was hard, but he was 6, and a child to Trevor and Leslie, so she couldn't take him with her. She kissed him goodbye and got in the car, ignoring Leslie's cries for her to come home. Kara pulled away from the house and turned her head.

"you sure you're okay with this?" Kara asked, "Alex said she could let you stay with her if you feel more comfortable"

"Yeah but" Karolina smiled, "Alex isn't an alien with super powers, is she?" 

Kara snorted, "shut up Karo, you love her" she said, "but you're right, she's not ,she's a no power superhero. have you learned to master them yet?"

"Trevor wouldn't ever let me. He thinks it makes me a freak" Karolina told her. 

"He's such an idiot" Kara rolled her eyes, "don't worry, I'll help you"

"Thanks Kara" Karolina said with a smile.

"of course" Kara replied. It took roughly three to four hours but soon enough, they arrived at National City at Kara's building.

* * *

Karolina was unloading her boxes when a girl about her age, noticed her.

"Hey, you need a hand?" she asked, Karolina looked over at her.

"Yeah, sure. My cousin is just doing something in our apartment" Karolina replied, "thanks"

"No problem, my sister and I just moved in. You guys new too?" the girl asked as she walked over and grabbed a couple of small items. Karolina shook her head,

"my cousin's lived here for a while, but I am new" Karolina said, "I'm Karolina, by the way. Karolina Dean" she put her hand out.

"and I'm Nico, Nico Minoru or Nico Luthor" Nico replied. 

"Well Nico Minoru, or Nico Luthor, after we unload these boxes, want to be friends?" Karolina asked.

"sure thing, Karolina Dean" Nico replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and review.


	2. Flirting and Flusters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara meet the younger girls and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets really flustered and Lena’s clearly flirting with her but Kara’s oblivious.

Karolina and Nico moved Karolina’s items to Kara’s apartment.

“We’re neighbors, actually” Nico commented.

“Really?” Karolina asked. Interested.

Nico smiled and said, “yeah. My sister is Lena”

Lena came out of their apartment.

“Oh Nico, there you are” She said, and then she noticed Karolina. “Oh hello there. I’m Lena.” Lena said.

“I’m Karolina” Karolina replied. Kara came out of her apartment.

“Karolina. Lunch is almost ready” she noticed Lena and Nico. Lena was at a loss. This woman was gorgeous! a stunner.

“Hi, you must be the new neighbors” Kara said. “I am Kara”

“Hi Kara, I’m Lena Luthor, this is my little sister Nico. And I just met Karolina” Lena said.

“Nice to meet you! Karolina’s my cousin and she just moved in with me” Kara said.

“Say, I’m new to National City. Do you know where the best place to grab coffee is?” Lena asked. She was clearly just flirting already, Nico sensed it and so did Karolina

but Kara was very oblivious.

“Oh um” Kara began, “Try Ruthies”

“Ruthies, thank you” Lena said "care to show me where it is?"

"Oh well, I'm sure-" Karolina cut Kara off,

"Excuse us" Karolina said, "one second" before dragging Kara away. "What is the matter with you?"

"What?" Kara asked, confused.

"Lena Luthor was totally flirting with you, you oblivious bisexual" Karolina whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous Karolina, she was just being friendly" Kara replied.

"When was the last time you got la-" she stopped herself, "went on a date?"

"When I was with Mon El" Kara replied, "though he was a jackass"

"The last time I saw you this flustered over a hot woman was when you were crushing on Lucy" Karolina told her, "go take her to get coffee. she clearly likes you"

"I guess you're right" Kara whispered.

By Lena and Nico:

"I think you scared her" Nico teased, "tone down on the flirty Lena, you just met her"

"I know, but she's gorgeous" Lena replied, she was blushing and cursed at herself for doing so, Luthor's aren't supposed to feel emotions like this.

"Just take it slow, don't try to jump her bones right away" Nico jokes. Lena punches her playfully.

"Shut up" she fake scolded, her cheeks red. 

Kara walked back over, "I can show you around if you like. Can the girls just hang out at my place?" she asked. Lena looked at Nico,

"that okay with you?" She asked. Nico shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. I start school with Karolina tomorrow so I think it'll be okay" Nico replied.

"okay" Lena said, she kissed Nico's head, "you be good"

"I will" Nico said. Kara gave Karolina instructions and tells her if there's an urgent emergency, to call Alex.

"Who's Alex?" Lena asked, curious.

"my sister" Kara replied, "ready to go?" she asked. Lena nodded, "okay, let's go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy <3


End file.
